Her Eyes Were Watching
by Harlequine-Girl
Summary: What Nature could not tell her. Can her heart do it for her? Or will she be left to ponder? GxD Oneshot...for now. Author of "I Am" and co-author of "The Phoenix Key"


((-))

Her Eyes Were Watching…

By: Harlequin-Girl

((-))

The wind blew…

The clouds shifted in the heavens like smoke exhaled from the angel's mouths…

Grass swayed around her like a sea of coy…slow and graceful…

Her heart beat steadily in her chest and she listened to that slow rhythm playing like the low bells of a monastery…

And she watched the clouds roll in and ever so slowly move away bringing in the sweet serene blissfulness of blue sky. She laid there watching nature take its course. It was amazing how you could not control it. No one ever could. Even the greatest could not over come Mother Nature even though they mingled in her midst and toyed with her beloved children.

She truly was amazing and no one could begin to appreciate Her healing powers save those who just so happened to take time to walk along and literally stop and smell the roses. The wind toyed with the tendrils of hair that flickered loose from its poorly wound bun. Shutting her eyes, she simply listened for a moment. The sound of a bird off in the distance, the sweet embrace of the wind whipping around the trees close by, the gentle rustling of water coming from the lake as its inhabitants made fun of the cooling weather.

She was alone for once, completely away from the hustle better known as her life. People to see, classes to take, work to do, wounds to be mended, and a life to be lived…such was her life, and oh how she hated it. Somewhere off in the distance a gong sounded signaling the end of her mid-afternoon break. If one had been inside her heart at that very moment they would have thought the world coming to an end. She savored the last moment she had with her Mother before sitting up and having to return to the hell that was everything she'd known. She grabbed her bag tucking the flyaway strands of her red hair behind her ears. Slowly she stood, nearly in tears, until the wind whispered……._Go child, and remember I am here to watch over you. Any hurt you bear so do I and this world is no worse than you make it. Now, go_...And so she turned and walked back to the castle known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She kept her pace slow and deliberate, taking the time given to her to savor the moments left of her blissful connection with nature.

She reached the front doors in time to find others making their way in as well, not wanting to be late for class. And so she went with them in the normal routine of everyday life of the average 16 year old witch or wizard. She trudged down the spiraling walkway that led to the dungeons of her Advanced Potions class. She was nearly there when she was stopped by the robust chest of a dark figure blocking her way to the classroom. Her gaze traveled heavenward meeting cold mercurial eyes that could only belong to one person. Senses running wild, intoxicated by the cool smell of his cologne mingled with a slight hint of smoke, she inhaled that smell. It was one she had grown to know and could pick out anywhere in the world. He smelled of smoke and ice, two scents she knew all too well. She stood there for a moment keeping her composure like she always did whenever she was around him until finally he spoke.

"Are you afraid of me Weasley?" he queried, his voice filled with ice and malice, though with just a hint of true questioning. She kept her gaze steady on his. Her gold-flecked mocha brown eyes meeting his metallic ones with a spark of electricity and the cooling rush of truth.

"No." she answered softly. She always spoke to him that way. Though that chance seldom came to be, the only reason they ever spoke was for him to torment and question her just as he did now. She kept her gaze showing him she truly was not afraid of him nor had she ever been.

"Then why do you stay away from me?" he commented, his tone only slightly less harsh than he'd used before.

"Why do you see fit to torment me?" she replied with more confidence in her voice. He stared down at her, his gaze absently searching hers.

"Touché."

They stood there for a moment neither making a single sound just simply being. All that was heard was the sound of both their breaths. Footsteps down the hall startled her and she pushed past him. Something she'd never done before. Her body touched his, her chest rubbed against his strong torso hitting just below his own upper chest. She could feel the toned muscles rippling as he maneuvered around her seeking his way up the hall. She inhaled one last time breathing in his scent before moving on to her final destination. But before she did she turned around and simply watched as he sauntered away, his black cloak billowing behind him, the low pony-tail he kept his hair in brushing agitatedly against the fabric. She exhaled slowly as she turned to walk away to class. Her mind would be on nothing but him.

((-))

That night after dinner she sat by the fire watching it billow and roll and whip itself up into spirals. Ever since her 15 birthday she had been amazed at how much wonder Nature actually possessed. She remembered the night it had happened explicitly.

_Ginny sat around her family's kitchen table after just having finished the traditional Weasley Birthday Meal and her mother had disappeared upstairs. _

"_Where's mum gone Dad?" she asked her father as they all sat around letting their dinners settle._

"_She'll be back in a moment poppet. She's gone to get something." He reassured her warmly, his reassuring smile keeping her at peace. A moment later her mother emerged from the stairway, a rather large box in her hands. She walked around the table and stood behind her daughter placing the box in front of her. _

"_Happy birthday dearest!" Molly stated happily. Even without looking she could tell her mother held a large smile firmly on her aging face. Ginny looked at the box. It looked exceedingly old and was made of a sturdy mahogany with beautiful engravings of a language she didn't recognize and lots of leaves winding around the edges. It was bound only by a silver ribbon, nicely accentuating the silver outlines on the engravings. With careful and precise movements she unbound the ribbon and removed the lid. What she saw she could not believe. Inside held a book, metallic necklace, an assortment of bags, and a scroll. She realized what she was looking at and her eyes welled with tears. _

_It was nearly a forgotten tradition for women in the Wizarding world to receive their Le nouveau Cadeau de Lune, but her mother had never given up on that tradition. In fact all the women in the Pruett family had been given these gifts at the exact age of fifteen and now it was her turn. Her mother reached over and took the necklace from its resting place. Ginny wound her hair up and her mother put it on her, the metal unbelievably warm against her skin. Instantly the metal melted together and she was overcome with an odd sort of completion. She didn't even bother to keep her tears in check, but rather let them fall freely down her cheeks. _

"_I'll leave the rest for you to discover on your own," her mother whispered in her ear her own voice filled with tears and pride. _

Ginevra fingered the necklace placed snuggly on her neck, but not so snuggly she could not function. A small blue orb pierced the middle of it. Her Globe de Lune sat there shinning in its brilliance reflecting the fire that warmed her body. That very box sat beside her now on the table. Her finger traced over the designs. She shut her eyes and imagined her fingers trailing over his chest…those sturdy muscles rippling as she did so. His hands caressing her body ever so lightly and the soft touch of his lips against her skin. Never had she thought of anyone that way before. What was it about him? What made her so overcome by him? Why did she have to feel that way? What was wrong with her? These answers Nature did not hold, nor did they lie in the book or scroll in her box. No, this was simply something her heart must figure out on its own. She had no control. And oh how she hated it.

But still she sat and she watched…the flames licking the air and warming her body.

((-))

This is something that I wrote a VERY long time ago, like I think it was my senior year in high school, 3 years ago, lol. I had it posted on my account, but like I said it's from 3 years ago. So, I took it down, and redid some things, and am reposting it now.

It started out as the beginnings of a story, but now that I read it, I cannot remember where the hell it was ever going to go. I can't remember the plot, I can't remember anything I had planned for it. So, I'm just going to leave it as a one-shot for now. If anyone has ideas for a story line, I'll take it into consideration.

I hope you all enjoyed it. I hope I get some reviews, lol. But oh well. Whatever! DAISUKIDAIO!

Arigato

Ja'ne- Ami


End file.
